Elusive Memories
by Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Quando Ginny Weasley acorda ao lado de Draco Malfoy e nem deles se lembra da noite anterior, eles perseguem as suas memórias por Hogwarts. Rated T porque contém actividade sexual.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá!**

**Esta é a segunda fic que irei traduzir. É um maior que a anterior "Time for Swim".**

**Como sempre quero dizer que dei o meu melhor a traduzi-la mas é sempre difícil traduzir porque não se pode traduzir palavra a palavra.**

**Eu mantive tudo aquilo que consegui e tentei passar a ideia o melhor que pode.**

**Esta história pertence totalmente à Kinsie (/u/2529908/Kinsie). NÃO É DA MINHA AUTORIA.**

**Eu apenas decidi traduzir porque achei uma boa história.**

**Kinsie.: Thanks again for lending me you wonderful talent!**

**Pronto, vou para de falar...**

**Ah! Eu digo "miúda" porque sei que a maioria dos leitores são brasileiros e porque "menina" me parecia muuuuito estranho! heheh!**

**Pronto, agora é que me calo! **

**Leiam sem moderações!**

* * *

Ginny acordou lentamente. Estava a ter um sonho maravilhoso e não queria acordar. Finalmente, desistiu de voltar a dormir e começou a sentar-se. Porém, antes que conseguisse, um braço rodeou-a e Ginny viu-se a ser puxada até outra pessoa. Depois, fez a única coisa razoável em que podia pensar: entrou em pânico.

O quarto estava escuro, tão escuro que ela não conseguia ver nada, nem mesmo a pessoa ao seu lado. Para não entrar em colapso cardíaco, forçou-se a acalmar-se e a pensar de forma razoável. Tinha de haver uma razão completamente lógica para o que se estava a passar. Parece que iria descobrir essa razão sem mais demoras pois a pessoa deitada ao seu lado estava a começar a acordar.

Ele inclinou-se e roçou os seus lábios nos dela porém foi imediatamente empurrado, quase caindo da cama. Ele abriu os olhos para observar a miúda que estava na cama. Mercúrio encontrou chocolate e de ambos saíram exclamações. Draco começou '_Damn!_' e Ginny usou a favorita do seu irmão '_Bloody hell!_'.

Ginny puxou os lençóis para ela depois de se aperceber que não estava a usar qualquer peça de roupa. No que toca a Draco, ele estava demasiado espantado para fazer mais do que se sentar e observar fixamente a Weasley, com quem ele, obviamente, foi para a cama.

Porém, ele não tinha qualquer ideia de ter ido para a cama com ela, ou de qualquer facto relacionado que a noite anterior para ser mais preciso. E, pela expressão chocada dela, ele poderia adivinhar que ela também não tinha.

"Antes de dizeres alguma coisa, eu gostava de deixar bem claro que não existe a mínima possibilidade que isto ter acontecido", Ginny olhou de relance o rapaz louro sentado ao seu lado. Ela não queria que este 'incidente' lhe causa-se problemas no futuro. Mesmo ela não tendo qualquer noção do que tinha ocorrido.

"O que é que não aconteceu? O facto de teres dormido comigo ou o de teres gostado de o fazer?", perguntou Draco, levantando uma sobrancelha e rindo do vermelho que se espalhava pela face da Weasley mais nova. Ele não podia deixar de reparar no quão bonita ela ficava quando estava zangada.

"Eu não dormiria contigo, nem em sonhos. Para além disso, tu não sabes o que aconteceu na noite passada.", Ginny reprimiu a vontade de mostrar a língua infantilmente. Ele ficara tão surpreso quanto ela quando descobriu quem ela era, por isso ele não poderia saber mais do que ela sabia acerca da noite passada.

"E o que é que te faz dizer isso?", perguntou Draco. Ele não estava pronto para lhe dar vantagem. Ele poderia dizer que ela tinha sido a primeira miúda a rejeitar um beijo seu e isso explicaria a sua surpresa. Independentemente do que ele lhe pudesse dizer, estava deveras curioso para saber como é que eles tinham acabado juntos na cama, era simplesmente um cenário muito pouco plausível.

"Não brinques comigo, Malfoy! Queres saber o que se passou tanto quanto eu, mas se vais ser um estupor vou-me embora. E mais, se dizes uma palavra acerca disto a alguém, o castelo inteiro saberá que tens um pénis do tamanho de uma minhoca.", ameaçou Ginny.

Draco estava quase a dizer que ela estava a fazer _bluff_ mas percebeu ao olhar para os seus olhos que ela falava a sério. Porra!

"OK, qual é a última coisa de que te lembras?", perguntou ele, tinham de começar por algum lado.

"Honestamente, lembro-me de entrar na festa na Sala das Necessidades **(N/T.: Sala Precisa, no Brasil) **e depois de um par de coisas confusas, mas é tudo. Tu?", respondeu Ginny, usualmente não bebia muito mas essa era a única explicação para o seu lapso de memória; a não ser que tivesse sido enfeitiçada mas duvidava disso.

"Lembro-me de ter dito à Pansy para encontrar outro alguém para perseguir nessa mesma festa, era perto do início da noite.", respondeu Draco. Aquela miúda **(N/T.: Esta-se a referir a Pansy, para quem não percebeu.) **era como um cão com um osso, sendo ele o osso.

"Então vamos!", Ginny quase se levantou da cama antes de lhe ocorrer que estava nua.

"Onde é que queres que a gente vá?", perguntou Draco. Pensava que estavam a tentar-se lembrar do que se tinha passado.

"À Sala das Necessidades, obviamente. Se formos aonde a festa se deu, lembrar-nos-emos do que se passou mais claramente.", explicou Ginny. A sério, era bastante simples.

"Oh claro...", disse Draco, sarcasticamente. Depois fingiu ser cavalheiro, "Depois de ti, eu insisto.". Ele reprimiu o riso quando ela o encarou.

"As minhas roupas estão acolá" ela mal conseguia ver o monte do outro lado do quarto que devia ter sido feito por ela atirar ao ar as roupas.

"Bem, eu estava só a ser hospitaleiro; não é culpa minha que as tuas roupas estejam fora de alcance. És tu que queres ir embora.", riu-se Draco mas Ginny somente o continuou a encarar. Ela era bastante atraente quando estava zangada mas ele rapidamente descobriu que a ruiva não apreciava o sentimento. Quando ele lhe disse o quão atraente parecia zangada, levou uma chapada mesmo na bochecha.

Depois de a deixar sofrer na indecisão, ficou aborrecido e levitou o monte de roupa até ela. Ele teria-o feito mais cedo mas ela deu-lhe uma chapada!

"Obrigada.", a resposta veio ligeiramente arrogante quando o monte lhe caiu no colo, "Espera, estas são tuas.".

"Não, as minhas estão no chão mesmo ao pé de mim e eu não tenho o hábito de deixar roupas espalhadas por todo o sítio.", argumentou ele.

"Isto nesta capa é ou não é o símbolo dos Slytherin? Eu nem trouxe uma capa para a festa ontem à noite, disso lembro-me eu!", respondeu Ginny, segurando alto a peça de roupa em questão.

"O que está a minha capa a fazer com as tuas roupas?", Draco exigiu saber.

"Sei lá eu, é a tua _bloody _capa!", respondeu Ginny, não era dever dela saber sobre as coisas dele.

Ginny tapou-se com o lençol da cabeça aos pés e vestiu-se. Levou-lhe algum tempo visto que ela tentava segurar o lençol e vestir-se ao mesmo tempo. Quando eventualmente emergiu do lençol encontrou um Draco já vestido.

"Agora, para a Sala das Necessidades?", confirmou ele, não querendo discutir tão cedo de manhã. Era mau que chegasse ter de resolver um _puzzle_ tão cedo mas discussão a mais destruir-lhe-ia o pequeno-almoço.

"Não, agora para a Torre dos Gryffindor para eu poder trocar de roupa. Tu tiveste direito a roupa lavada então eu também tenho.", corrigiu Ginny. Ela não queria passar o dia em roupa de festa amassada.

"Isso vai demorar muito.", Draco abriu uma gaveta e atirou-lhe umas calças de fato de treino e um _top _preto desportivo, "Vais ter de dobrar as pernas das calças mas essas são as coisas mais pequenas que tenho. Assim, não temos de ver o Potter e o seu clube de fãs. Não estou com humor para os amaldiçoar esta manhã, tive uma boa noite.", ele sorriu de lado e Ginny bateu-lhe na parte de trás da cabeça.

"Oh, está bem, mas desta vez podes sair do quarto enquanto eu me visto?", Ginny concordou apenas porque não lhe tinha ocorrido que iria encontrar o Ron e o Harry no caminho para a torre com o Malfoy. Iria causar problemas demais e ela nunca descobriria o que tinha acontecido.

"Muda na casa de banho, é mesmo ali.", Draco indicou a porta e quando ela o olhou de forma interrogativa ele apenas encolheu os ombros e disse, "Sou Monitor.".

Ginny levou as roupas que ele lhe deu para a casa de banho e lavou-se antes de se vestir. Não havia escova à vista então ela fez um rabo de cavalo antes de pôr a varinha no bolso e sair da sala.

Depois de Draco comentar quanto tempo leva uma miúda a arranjar-se, partiram.

* * *

**Aqui está! O primeiro capítulo!**

**Deixem reviews! Tanto eu como a autora ficaremos agradecidas!**

**Beijos Hogwartizanos para todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Está aqui o segundo capítulo!**

**Relembrando: Esta fic não é da minha autoria, somente tenho o prazer de a traduzir.**

**Traduzi o melhor que consegui... Tenham em atenção que não pode ou posso traduzir palavra a palavra.**

**Porém tentei ser o mais fiel possível à original.**

**Autora: A adorável menina Kinsie (/u/2529908/)  
**

* * *

Passando à frente da parede branca, Ginny pediu três vezes para a sala ser a da noite passada. Assim que a porta apareceu, ela marchou para dentro com Draco não muito atrás dela. Reconheceu a sala como sendo a da festa, mas parecia maior sem a multidão de estudantes. Era triste por um lado, esta sala estéril já não servia nenhum propósito.

"Bem, cá estamos, lembraste de algo novo?", perguntou Draco. Ele olhou em volta para a sala familiar, esforçando-se para se lembrar de todos os detalhes possíveis.

"Espera, deixa-me recapitular.", Ginny levantou uma mão e sentou-se num dos bancos do bar, "Tudo começou com a Hermione a tentar vestir-me como se eu fosse uma boneca na Torre. Depois viemos para nos divertirmos com todos antes das férias de Inverno começarem. Lembro-me de entrar com ela.". Ginny pôs a cabeça entre as mãos, tentando juntar a tagarelice incoerente do seu cérebro em ressaca. Finalmente, as peças juntaram-se e ela conseguiu ver a festa à sua volta.

"_Mione, eu insisto em escolher a tua roupa para esta noite se tu escolheres a minha.", Ginny riu-se da expressão da amiga mais velha. Da ultima vez que vestiu Hermione para uma festa, Ron quase teve um ataque cardíaco."Podes então ajudar-me a escolher entre estes dois."_

_As opções eram um top de atar ao pescoço verde escuro ou uma camisa sem mangas carmesim segura por uma peça de cetim preto. Ela já estava quase decidida acerca da mini saia preta, só não estava certa quanto ao top._

"_Bem, se o Ron te vir com o vermelho vai-se passar e irás, provavelmente, ser acusada de te vestires como uma miúda promiscua outra vez.", avisou Hermione._

"_Pois. Mas se eu me vestir como o Ron pensa ser melhor, nunca terei oportunidade de o usar.", disse Ginny. Mas decidiu que Hermione tinha razão, não queria receber um Gritador estas férias._

_Ela e o Trio de Ouro ficariam no castelo a passar o Natal este ano, o que deixava Ginny muito contente. Ela adorava passar tempo com a família mas tinha trabalhos a fazer para a escola. O sexto ano estava a provar ser o mais difícil de todos. Seria mais fácil concentrar-se sem distracções._

"_OK, então é o top verde", disse Ginny, pendurando o outro no guarda-roupa._

_Eles escaparam-se para a Sala das Necessidades prontos a passar um bom bocado. Quando chegaram à porta, esta estava quase a desaparecer, depois do último grupo entrar, então eles tiveram de entrar rápido. A Sala estava cheia de estudantes de todas as Casas. Era conhecimento geral que os Slytherin sabiam dar uma festa logo, __mesmo que não sendo amigos das outras casas, __eram sempre convidados para todas as festas sem autorização ._

_Um grupo de jovens acenou para as duas miúdas se juntarem a eles. Lavender e Parvati elogiaram as suas roupas e Luna advertiu-as acerca do perigo de ficar debaixo do azevinho por causa dos nargles e outras criaturas que mais ninguém para além dela conhecia. Harry e Ron acabaram por se afastar e elas foram buscar bebidas às prateleiras flutuantes que se espalhavam pela sala toda._

_Ginny revistou a multidão à sua volta, notando as pessoas que festejavam juntas. Todos se estavam a dar bem. Ainda não tinha havido nenhum contratempo e todos estavam gratos por isso. Os da mesma casa, na sua maioria, davam-se somente entre eles mas um bom número de pessoas conversam agora com outras de casas diferentes. Até mesmo os Slytherin estavam-se a integrar com os outros colegas._

_Ver as pessoas era uma das coisas que ela gostava de fazer em festas como esta pois podia espreitar um pouco da vida das pessoas com quem ela normalmente não interagia. A segunda coisa que mais gostava de fazer nestas festas era dançar. Depois da sua segunda bebida, um Ravenclaw do sétimo ano convidou-a para dançar._

_Depois de dizer aos outros que já voltava, engoliu o resto da bebida e encaminhou-se para a pista de dança. O seu parceiro apresentou-se como Eric Young e depois dançaram. Ginny perdeu-se na música, na batida e no ritmo que a faziam mexer. Depois de algumas músicas, ela começou a ficar cansada e assim os dois foram buscar algo para comer._

_Os elfos tinham-se superado desta vez. Preparam um festim que tinha quase um aspecto demasiado bom para ser comido. Como os elfos adoravam fazer coisas para os estudantes ninguém se preocupava com eles contarem aos professores que estava a ocorrer uma festa ilegal. Os elfos e os alunos tinham um acordo desde sempre que nunca foi quebrado._

_Depois de recuperarem o fôlego, Ginny guiou o rapaz de volta à pista de dança porém, a meio caminho, alguém tocou no ombro de Eric._

"_Vou roubar-te esta aqui, Young.", com a sua voz arrastada veio Draco Malfoy. Tinha acabado de dizer a Pansy para o largar e agora precisava de algo que o divertisse. A pequena Weasley parecia o alvo perfeito! Apesar de não a conhecer muito bem, ela deixava-o ligeiramente embriagado._

"_E o que é que te faz pensar que eu vou deixar?", começou Ginny mas o seu parceiro de dança já se tinha afastado, "Oh, está bem!"_

"_Devias encontrar melhores pessoas para dançar contigo. Aquele nem dançar sabia!", disse Draco depois de j__á não se conseguir ver o __Ravenclaw._

"_Pois, muito obrigada por isso!", disse Ginny, sarcasticamente, "Acabei de o ensinar a dançar minimamente bem! Agora vou ter de treinar outro outra vez."_

"_De alguma forma acho que não terás problema nenhum em encontrar outro pobre coitado com quem brincar", respondeu ele, sorrindo._

"_Provavelmente tens razão mas ainda assim…", Ginny fez beicinho. O álcool estava, realmente, a começar a fazer efeito e a sua mente estava um pouco turva. Ela apercebeu-se disto depois de concordar com o Slytherin. Álcool a mais era a única coisa que o poderia explicar._

_Draco estava demasiado surpreso para conseguir responder prontamente então optou pelo silêncio. Nunca na vida teria sonhado que ela, alguma vez, pudesse concordar com ele. A musica estava quase a acabar mas ele não queria parar de dançar. Estava-se a divertir mais do que se divertiu durante toda esta noite. Ao avistar familiares tons de ruivo e moreno ao fundo da sala começou a conceber um plano. Quando a Weasley se preparou para sair da pista de dança, ele apelou ao seu lado mais escuro._

"_Queres divertir-te um bocado?", conspirou ele._

"_Se estás a tentar seduzir-me, estás a fazer um péssimo trabalho.", sussurrou de volta, com o riso a dançar nos seus olhos achocolatados. O louro, que nunca tinha reparado nos seus olhos antes, descobriu que eles eram um tanto intrigantes. Tinham uma profundidade e emanavam um calor desconhecidos para Draco._

_O louro levantou uma sobrancelha antes de responder, "Não, não te estou a tentar seduzir. Estava mais a pensar em me meter com o Santo Potter e os seus escudeiros."_

"_Vou assumir que quando te referes a «escudeiros» estás a falar do meu irmão. Ele é meu irmão, porque raio me iria querer meter com ele?"_

"_Porque será divertido!", respondeu de forma simples._

"_Bem, acho que o álcool me subiu à cabeça, mas suponho que será divertido. Que vamos fazer?", interrogou ela, pensando na conversa que teve com Hermione mais cedo nessa noite, realmente tinha dado demasiada importância ao que Ron pensava sobre o que ela fazia._

"_Deixa-me mostrar-te."_

_Ouvia-se um _slow_ então ele passou os braços à volta da cintura da pequena Weasley. Ele puxou-a ainda mais para si quando o campo de visão entre eles e os protectores da rapariga estava desimpedido. Quando Ron e Harry os notaram, Draco inclinou-se e pressionou os seus lábios nos dela, extraindo um som surpreso dela. Ele estava prestes a afastar-se quando ela lhe devolveu o beijo, ficou tão envolvido no beijo que nem sequer viu se o plano tinha dado certo._

_Onde o trio estava, Ron tinha acabado beber um golo da sua cerveja amanteigada quando avistou um raio de vermelho, o que o fez procurar pela sua irmã mais nova que dançava com Malfoy. A sua cara ficou de um vermelho carregado e cuspiu tudo o que tinha na boca quando viu o imbecil a beijá-la. Harry e Hermione também já se tinham apercebido do que se estava a passar visto que cada um agarrou um braço de Ron, mantendo-o no mesmo sítio. Hermione quase teve de agarrar Harry depois de Ron parecer mais controlado._

"_Vocês podem controlar-se por favor?", ordenou Hermione, pondo uma mão na anca, "Ginny já é crescidinha o suficiente para tomar as suas próprias decisões e, mesmo que não concordem com elas, irão aceitá-las ou então não vos ajudarei mais com os trabalhos durante o resto deste ano.". Esta ameaça pesava muito, principalmente porque os dois rapazes estavam quase chumbados a Poções e, sem a ajuda de Hermione, nunca conseguiriam passar._

"_Mas é o Malfoy! E ele está a beijar a minha irmã!", Ron não conseguiu evitar reclamar. Porém, a seu crédito, ainda não tinha saltado do banco para partir o pescoço ao Slytherin._

"_Sim, mas se ainda não repararam, Ginny não está a ser obrigada.", Hermione segurou o riso quando a cor de Ron passou a um verde suave e a de Harry a branco cal._

"_Já a podem deixar em paz?", perguntou ela, uma ultima vez. Ambos os rapazes deram-lhe um grunhido em acordo, apesar de relutante._

_De volta à pista de dança, Ginny descobriu que gostava bastante de beijar o Malfoy mesmo sendo ele um imbecil prepotente. Infelizmente, estava a ficar sem ar então tiveram de se separar. A ruiva virou-se para o bar, onde o seu irmão e Harry estavam sentados, a tempo de os ver a deitar fumo pelas ventas e Hermione ainda com as mãos na cintura. Toda a situação fez Ginny rir descontroladamente o que deixou Draco confuso. Mas ela, rapidamente, indicou-lhe a posição do trio e, desta vez, o louro juntou-se a ela. Braço a braço, encaminharam-se para o trio._

"_Olá Ronald, Harry.", Ginny cumprimentou-os cordialmente, "Estás a passar um bom bocado Hermione?". Ron afastou o olhar e Harry fez uma careta no entanto Hermione apenas sorriu e disse prontamente, "O melhor! Acabei de salvar uma vida."_

"_A sério? Será que o dono dessa vida tem cabelo louro e, geralmente, é um porco egocêntrico?", perguntou Ginny._

"_Hum… Sim. Julgo que sim.", respondeu a morena e ambas riram. Draco não podia deixar o assunto por ali, tinha de adicionar o ar da sua graça._

"_Eu não sou sempre um porco egocêntrico", contradisse ele, "posso até ser bastante cavalheiresco!"_

"_Sim, nós tivemos a oportunidade de ver isso… Quando enfiaste a tua língua pela garganta da minha irmã!", Ron não conseguia evitar, não conseguia mesmo._

"_Ronald!", ralhou Hermione, dando-lhe uma pancada na nuca._

"_Vou buscar outra bebida. Queres alguma coisa?", perguntou Draco a Ginny._

"_O mesmo que tu.", respondeu enquanto imaginava que esta era a forma que o louro usaria para provar que era um cavalheiro._

"_Tens a certeza?" _

_Ela rolou os olhos, _"_Se não tivesse, não o tinha dito!"._

"_Só queria ter a certeza que conseguias aguentar.", o Slytherin lançou-lhe um sorriso torto._

"_Eu consigo aguentar o meu álcool, e tu? Consegues?", ela levantou uma sobrancelha de forma interrogativa sendo surpreendida pelo sorriso verdadeiro que se formou na cara de Draco._

"_É claro que consigo.", assegurou e afastou-se em direcção ao outro lado do bar onde um Ravenclaw do sétimo ano fazia de _barman_._

"_Bem, vocês parecem estar a dar-se bem.", comentou Hermione. A morena riu-se quando Ron franziu a testa. Felizmente, ele não disse nada pois sabia que se o fizesse levaria outra pancada na cabeça._

"_Parece, não parece?", respondeu Ginny, ignorando Harry que fingia vomitar._

_Draco já estava a voltar com as duas bebidas. Eram de um verde brilhante e pareciam brilhar, eram muito impressionantes e bastante bonitas. Quando passou uma a Ginny disse, "Eu sugiro que te fiques só por essa visto que é a primeira vez que bebes uma destas."_

"_Obrigado pelo aviso. Saúde!", ela levantou a sua bebida até ele e fez tchim-tchim._

"_Saúde!", respondeu Draco antes de beberem._

_O líquido escorregou pela garganta dela, queimando e fazendo-a ficar um pouco tonta, mas o sabor era fenomenal. Ela não o conseguia descrever na sua totalidade; estava mais concentrada no que a fazia sentir, era como se ela estivesse a andar sobre as nuvens. Draco quase riu quando viu o sorriso surpreso que dançava na face da Gryffindor._

"_Suponho que tenhas gostado?", ele cedeu à tentação de rir quando ela deixou escapar um suave e tilintante riso em concordância._

_Depois de acabarem as bebidas voltaram à pista de dança, bebendo mais bebidas verdes ao longo da noite. Num curto período de tempo, ficaram bêbedos. Foi só com a ajuda de Hermione que conseguiram escapar do olhar super-protector do irmão de Ginny. Draco e Ginny decidiram jogar um pequeno jogo de Quidditch, eram quase uma da manhã, em Dezembro, enquanto estavam bêbedos._

Depois de Ginny acabar de recapitular os eventos da noite passada, ficou preocupada com a capacidade de Hermione tomar decisões racionais. O que raio possuiu a colega mais velha para a deixar ir embora para jogar Quidditch naquelas circunstancias? E, já que se está a falar disso, o que aconteceu no campo? Ela só se conseguia lembrar até terem saído da Sala das Necessidades...

* * *

**Pronto... Está aqui mais um!**

**acgsampaio****: Muito obrigado por tudo! Já te respondi por PM portanto não me vou alargar. Só queria agradecer-te mais uma vez por todo o apoio. A autora agradece a ti...**

**... e a todos os que lê****em.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews.**

**Obrigadooo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Xinapah! Eu sei, eu sei! Muuuuiitoo atrasada!**

**Desculpem-me, muito trabalho!**

**Mas está aqui mais um capítulo e vou tentar postar outro mais rápido.**

**Já sabem... As partes em _itálico_ são os "flashbacks"**

* * *

O par olhou um par o outro, sem prenunciar uma palavra, agradecendo por ainda estarem vivos. Em circunstancias normais, seriam voadores soberbos no entanto, com reduzidas capacidades motoras quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido. Ginny abanou a cabeça, na tentativa de afastar o pensamento e inspirou profundamente, "Bem, acho que está na hora de ir ao campo."

"Parece que sim.", concordou Draco e dirigiram-se os dois para a entrada principal da escola.

Ginny só se apercebeu de quão frio estava e do quão pouco vestia quando chegaram lá fora. Suprimindo um arrepio e suspirando resignadamente, continuou a andar com o seu companheiro louro.

"Toma.", disse ele, cobrindo-a também a ela com a capa que estava por cimas dos seus ombros. Draco pensou que havia algo familiar em estar "enrolado" com Ginny mas devia ser somente a sua imaginação.

Era a mesma capa que tinha acabado nas roupas de Ginny na noite passada e, agora, ela tinha ideia do porquê. Porém, estar tão próxima da pessoa com quem tinha dormido a noite passada não facilitava o seu pensamento racional. A beleza do rapaz, também não ajudava.

"Obrigada.", foi todo o que ela conseguiu dizer, aconchegando-se a ele para que a capa a pudesse cobrir por inteiro.

Acabados de chegar ao campo de Quidditch, Ginny olhou em redor, esperando ver algo que lhe avivasse a memória. Quando o seu olhar pousou no armário das vassouras, viu um pedaço de azevinho pendurado por cima da porta. Quando chamou a atenção de Draco para ele também observar o cenário, ele riu, lembrando-se dos eventos que se desenrolaram no campo na noite anterior.

_Eles faziam o caminho até ao campo de Quidditch, enrolados na capa de Draco. Ele não tinha realmente frio mas gostava de ter os braços à volta da cintura dela. Quando ela se aproximava, o seu cabelo vermelho fazia-lhe cocegas no pescoço. Pouco depois de chegarem, a Gryffindor quebrou o abraço e correu rumo ao ármario das vassouras. Ele partiu atrás dela, agarrando-a pela cintura. Draco inclinou-se mas, em vez dos lábios dela, encontrou a ponta dos dedos de Ginny. Ela afastou-se como que dançando e agarrou duas vassouras._

_"Ganhas um beijo se me conseguires vencer numa vassoura.", desafiou-o, com excitação brilhando nos seus olhos. Entregou uma das vassouras a Draco antes de levantar voo na restante._

_"Está apostado", Draco aceitou o desafio e voou até ficar ao mesmo nível que ela. Também lhe atirou a capa para ela não voltar a ter frio._

_Draco descobriu, então, que jogar na posição de _chaser _enquanto se está bêbedo é bastante difícil. Para começar, ele nunca tinha jogado com a _quaffle_ para a qual Ginny parecia ter uma habilidade inata. Ela fê-lo voar em círculos por uma hora antes de, por pena, marcar o ponto decisivo._

_Quando aterraram, Ginny ria-se da _performance _de Draco e ele não a podia criticar, deve ter parecido realmente estúpido lá em cima. Enquanto ela estava ocupada a imitar o terrível desempenho de Draco, ele planeava uma maneira de ganhar aquele beijo. Sabia que tinha perdido o jogo, mas ele era um Slytherin e um Malfoy, o que é que coisinhas sem importância, como regras, importava?_

_"Ahh, não te sintas mal Draco, continuas a ser um melhor _seeker_ que eu.", assegurou-lhe Ginny, enquanto enrolava o braço no dele. Estavam a andar de volta ao armário para pousar as vassouras quando ele teve uma ideia._

_Depois de arrumarem as vassouras, Draco agarrou Ginny pelo braço._

_"Acho que não…", provocou-o ela, "Eu ganhei portanto não te dou um beijo."_

_"Mas estamos debaixo de azevinho", respondeu ele, sem nada fazer para esconder o seu sorriso satisfeito._

_"Quando é que fizeste isso?", perguntou Ginny, olhando para cima de uma forma que Draco achou irresistível._

_"Do que é que estás a falar? Eu não fiz nada.", respondeu Draco sem parecer muito convincente._

_"Está bem, acho que te posso dar um beijinho", Ginny pôs-se em bicos de pés e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz antes de desatar a correr, aos risinhos, pelo caminho que vieram._

_Draco ficou parado por um momento e depois riu-se da sua audácia. Correu atrás do som do riso dela e dos seus pés na neve. Acelerou para agarrar a cativante ruiva antes de ela fugir. Quando virou a esquina, estava apenas a alguns centímetros dela, conseguindo agarrá-la pela cintura. Ela ria como uma lunática quando ele a virou para ele. Lágrimas corriam-lhe dos olhos achocolatados devido às gargalhadas. Porém, quando ele a puxou para mais perto, os risos desapareceram. Ginny soltou um ligeiro suspiro quando os lábios dos dois se encontraram e trouxe-o para mais perto dela, perdendo-se naquele momento perfeito._

_O Slytherin descobriu que os seus lábios eram tão suaves e quentes como ele tinha imaginado que eram. Ele amava a sensação de a ter contra o seu corpo e o seu pensamento naquele momento era que Ginny era somente dele. Conseguia sentir os dedos dela correndo pelos seus cabelos, a respiração dela contra a sua bochecha. Ele tinha intenções de ficar assim durante muito tempo, mas os estômagos deles tinham outros planos. Quando o resmungo sonoro dos órgãos começaram, eles separaram-se rindo-se._

"Bem, isto foi interessante.", comenta o louro secamente.

"Pelo menos descobrimos uma coisa.", disse Ginny, com travessura brilhando nos seus olhos, "Que eu sou melhor jogadora de Quidditch que tu."

"Oh, acho que não.", discutiu Draco, "Estávamos bêbedos e eu decidi ser um cavalheiro e poupar os teus sentimentos."

Ginny apenas lhe lançou um olhar cheio de descrença antes de se afastar da pequena planta verde pendurada por cima da porta. "Quando chegarmos à cozinha precisamos de tomar o pequeno-almoço."

Draco estava perdido nas suas memórias; talvez descobrisse o que raio o havia possuído para levá-lo a beijar a pequena Weasley e ir para a cama com ela. Pensando nisso, eles ainda não tinham descoberto como é que se tinha desenrolado esse evento. Ele tinha um pressentimento de que passariam o dia inteiro à procura de memórias pelo castelo.

Quando chegaram à cozinha, Draco fez cocegas na pêra e a porta abriu-se. Um mar de elfos domésticos cumprimentaram-os animadamente até que um elfo com aparência mais velha se aproximou e fez uma vénia, "A _Mistress_ **(N.A.: Mestra parece… Horrível. E Mistress… Aaah! Eu adoro a palavra.)** Ginny e o Mestre Draco voltaram! Vejo que desta vez ainda não estão com elas calçadas. **(N.A.: Expressão portuguesa que eu não sei se existe no Brasil. Significa que ainda não estão bêbedos.)**". O elfo riu-se da própria piada e quando viu os olhares incrédulos das caras dos estudantes perguntou, rindo, "Com certeza lembram-se da noite passada, mestres?". A cara vermelha de Ginny disse tudo e o elfo teve pena deles. "Os mestres chegaram a rir…"

_Ginny e Draco entram na cozinha, rindo de algo que as suas mentes embriagadas acharam engraçado. Eles não pareciam conseguir parar, nem querer, mas os seus estômagos não iriam parar de reclamar._

_Um elfo que parecia velho apresentou-se como Gerard. Ele parecia saber melhor o que eles precisavam do que os próprios, disse-lhes para se sentarem que ele já lhes trazia algo para comerem. Pouco tempo depois, já estavam sentados com canecas com chocolate quente e um prato de bolachas acabadinhas de fazer à frente. O casal comeu tudo agradecendo a Gerard pela escolha._

_"Isto é bom…"_

_"Mmm.", foi a resposta de Draco enquanto engolia mais uma bolacha._

_Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, observando a fogueira. Draco pensava em anos que já passaram quando ele se encontrava num estado de embriaguez neste mesmo sítio: estava no seu quarto ano e tinha finalmente aceite o facto de que o seu pai nunca se iria orgulhar dele, amá-lo ou interessar-se por ele fizesse ele o que fizesse. Esta descoberta fez com ele se sentisse frio, vazio e sozinho, era como se as suas entranhas fossem cobertas por gelo e no lugar do seu coração houvesse um espaço vazio. Draco sabia lá no fundo que nunca seria bom o suficiente para o seu pai. Sabia-o há anos. De algum modo, estes pensamentos misturados com a bebida fizeram com que ele revivesse esses horríveis momentos esquecendo-se totalmente da miúda sentada ao seu lado. Levantou-se._

"… e depois o jovem mestre correu daqui para fora. A menina Ginny foi ao seu encontro, embora tenha ido um pouco aos trambolhões. Que quantidade de álcool beberam os jovens mestres a noite passada?", o tom de voz de Gerard estava tingido com desaprovação, porém continuou, "O jovem mestre encontrou o que procurava?"

"Não me lembro mas dir-te-ei quando souber, está bem?", disse Draco sem o seu tom usual, "Estiveste aqui comigo há uns anos atrás, não estiveste?"

"Nesse dia, o jovem mestre precisava de um bom guisado.", Gerard piscou-lhe o olho, "Agora, vá descobrir o que procurou por todos estes anos. Apesar de, cá entre nós, me parecer que já o encontrou."

A sugestão não passou despercebida a nenhum dos dois mas, surpreendentemente, nenhum deles comentou o assunto. Ambos agradeceram e, depois de Gerard lhes fornecer _sandwiches_ de ovo e chocolate quente em termos, saíram.

"Então… Como é que, exactamente, conheces o Gerard?", inquiriu Ginny antes de morder a sua _sandwich_.

"Descobrirás mais cedo do que imaginas. Temos de ir ao Corujal."

"Okay.", Ginny decidiu não insistir no assunto visto que Draco parecia triste. Não era uma expressão que caía com facilidade na sua pálida cara. Partiram, não sem antes Draco a surpreender ao enrolar um braço em torno dela.

Subiram em silencio as escadas em espiral. Draco não retirou o braço da cintura dela e Ginny não se sentia desconfortável com isso. Souberam que tinham chegado quando ouviram o som de corujas sonolentas. A Gryffindor identificou imediatamente duas corujas que se aproximaram dela para receberem guloseimas: Hedwig com mais graciosidade do que Pig. O que lhe pareceu realmente interessante foi o facto de depois de petiscarem o que ela tinha, as corujas voaram até Draco para mais. Se ela dissesse a alguém que a coruja de Harry Potter gostava de Draco Malfoy rir-se-iam dela. E, antes da noite passada, ela também se rir-se-ia.

_Ginny corria escadas acima atrás do louro. Não tinha ideia do porquê de ele se ter ido embora mas reconhecia agora as escadas: eram as que levavam ao Corujal. Parou no cimo das chegadas, antes de entrar na sala, para recuperar o fôlego. Quando entrou, os seus olhos encontraram um Draco que escrevia furiosamente num pergaminho._

_"O que é que estás a fazer?", perguntou Ginny, com a curiosidade ultrapassando a sua decisão de esperar até ele ter acabado. _

_"A escrever ao meu pai.", respondeu Draco, acrescentando o ultimo ponto final, a pena quase trespassando o pergaminho. Ginny mordeu o lábio, sem ter ideia de como abordar o assunto._

_"Draco,", começou, "Lembraste do que se passou no ano passado?"_

_"Claro que sim. Vais-me perguntar o que é que estou a escrever?"_

_"Acho que estou um pouco curiosa…", Ginny ainda estava insegura quanto à melhor maneira de abordar o assunto._

_"Estou a dizer-lhe exactamente o que acho dele. Como ele é um egoísta filho da mãe e que já não me considero filho dele. Ele nunca se preocupou comigo. Sempre fui um objecto, uma posse que poderia ser trocada na sua ambição por poder. Não se importaria nem um pouco se eu morresse. Bem, talvez importar-se-ia se isso lhe arruinasse algum plano. Mas estou farto! Estou farto de ser um escravo na minha própria casa, uma ferramenta a ser usada por um homem maluco. E estou farto de ser o seu fiel e submisso filho!", Draco explodiu sem conseguir controlar as palavras que teimavam em sair da sua boca._

_O seu discurso começou a falhar e lágrimas começaram a escorregar dos seus olhos. Ginny saiu da sua posição fixa e amparou-o. Como poderia não fazê-lo? Draco chorava por um homem que foi o seu tormento desde criança. Segurá-lo enquanto chorava era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer. As corujas pareciam querer ajudar também: Hedwig aterrou suavemente no seu ombro e começou a alisar o seu cabelo louro enquanto que Pig voava de forma amalucada por cima de Draco e Ginny até os dois começarem a rir do seu voo._

_"Draco, Lucius não te pode magoar mais. Não o tem podido fazer há quase um ano. Ele morreu no assalto final ao Ministério. Prometo-te que ele não te pode magoar mais.", Ginny continuou com os seus braços em torno dele, segurando-o enquanto ele observava as corujas voando por cima deles._

"Oh…", os olhos de Ginny suavizaram-se; pobre Draco.

"Pois, bem…", o jovem rapaz trocou os pés num gesto "muito pouco Draco". Ginny captou neve que caia do outro lado da janela e sorriu para o Slytherin, "Já sei onde fomos depois!"

* * *

**Muito obrigada **

**Babi: Desculpa a demora, espero que continues a acompanhar.  
**

**acgsampaio:**** Espero que continues a acompanhar. Desculpa a demora.**

**Irei passar as vossas reviews à escritora que ficará felicíssima! Aliás! Que está felicíssima com as reviews (poucas, mas boas).**

**Muito obrigado a todos os que leram. E comentem, não custa nada.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desculpem por demorar tanto tempo...**

**Tenho andado muito ocupada com a escola e sem tempo para traduzir.**

**Se alguém for leitor da minha outra fic Unidos Para Sempre, eu penso imensa desculpa pelo tempo que estou a demorar a postar... Mas agora perdi aquilo que já tinha escrito e vou ter de rescrever tudo outra vez. Portanto o que tinha previsto publicar esta Páscoa não vai ser possível... Lamento mesmo muito. Estou furiosa por ter perdido tudo!**

**Pronto, sem mais delongas, aqui têm outro capítulo.**

**Relembro: Está fic não é da minha autoria mas sim de uma menina muito simpática a Kinsie (****/u/2529908/)**

* * *

"_Vamos, sei de algo que te vai fazer sentir melhor.", Draco sentiu-se mais animado assim que a mão dela apertou a sua. Mandou petiscos às corujas e deixou-se guiar por Ginny pelas escadas._

_Apercebeu-se que corriam apressados pelos corredores para sabe Salazar onde. Ginny continuou a olhá-lo, sorrindo. Passando pouco tempo, ele identificou o caminho como o que ia para a Torre de Astronomia. Ele não estava certo de que ir lá nos seus estados intoxicados era propriamente uma boa ideia… Porém, se eles conseguiram sobreviver voando em vassouras tão alto quanto a Torre de Astronomia e sem protecção então com certeza ficariam bem a ver as estrelas._

"_O que é que este sítio tem de tão especial?", perguntou ele quando chegaram. Já não conseguiam ver a neve do primeiro nevão no entanto um pó começava a cair dos céus._

"_Está a nevar.", respondeu Ginny, "Este sítio tem uma vista maravilhosa, especialmente no Inverno. Todo o castelo brilha e a terra fica magnífica."_

_Porém, Draco conseguia apenas concentrar-se numa só coisa: na forma como os flocos de neve cismavam em cair nas pestanas dela e como ela parecia dançar na neve. Ele agarrou uma das suas mãos, pondo a outra à volta da sua cintura. Ela riu e pôs uma mão no ombro do rapaz._

"_Não há música.", riu Ginny contra o ombro._

"_Ah, mas parecia tão divertido enquanto estavas a dançar que tive de me juntar.", provocou Draco._

_Dançaram até a neve, que continuava a cair, impedir os seus movimentos. Quando Draco se afastou fez uma vénia e beijou-lhe as costas da mão. Surpreendeu-,o beijando-o de forma hesitante mas o rapaz depressa correspondeu ao calor dos seus lábios. Quando se separaram, Draco reparou no vermelho que subiu até às bochechas da ruiva e riu-se. Mas não foi o seu normal riso condescendente. Foi sim prazeroso, como se agradece ao mundo por estarem ambos ali naquele momento. Ginny acompanhou o seu riso._

"_Mostrei-te algo novo. Agora é a tua vez.", disse-lhe Ginny, e Draco soube logo o que fazer._

"Estou a começar a considerar que ficar bêbedo é algo muito perigoso. Quidditch, torres e quem sabe o que mais.", Ginny olhou divertida para Draco. Ele simplesmente observou-a com uma sobrancelha erguida, "Então onde fomos a seguir?"

"Vamos, temos de arranjar uma vassoura. O sítio onde temos de ir é demasiado longe para ir a pé com este nevão."

"Estás a falar a sério?", Ginny rolou os olhos e puxou da varinha. Quando uma vassoura veio até eles, Ginny montou-a, olhando Draco impacientemente, "Muito mais rápido, não?", Draco sorriu torto para ela e montou atrás dela.

Durante o voo, Ginny estava muito distraída pelo calor emanado pelo corpo do louro. Eles estavam bastante juntos e ela não se conseguia concentrar em onde ele a estava a levar. A ruiva nem piscou quando ele fez um movimento brusco com a vassoura à volta da Torre de Astronomia; talvez estivesse a perder a cabeça. Só voltou a tomar consciência quando entraram na Floresta Proibida.

"Porque é que viemos para Floresta Proibida?", Ginny estava curiosa mas não preocupada. Claro, a floresta era perigosa, mas só se fores estupido e provocares algo, ou te esqueceres da varinha ou algo mais. Ela poderia não ser dos Ravenclaw mas Ginny não era estupida, ela duvidava que Draco também fosse tão estupido assim mesmo estando bêbedo.

"Nunca ouviste falar das termas que existem aqui?", Ginny conseguia praticamente ouvir o sorriso na sua voz.

"Não, não ouvi!", Ginny resistiu ao impulso de revirar os olhos para não desperdiçar mais essa acção naquele louro, nenhum conseguia ver a cara do outro na posição em que estavam na vassoura.

"Bem,", começou Draco com um traço de humor, "É como se fossem umas pequenas piscinas de água que-", parou de falar quando recebeu uma cotovelada de Ginny, "Eu sei o que são termas, seu estupido! O que queria saber era onde estão essas termas, desde quando os alunos sabem delas, esse tipo de coisas."

"Estão mesmo aqui.", disse Draco quando a vassoura abrandou até parar. Diante deles estavam um conjunto de cinco ou seis "poças de água", todas com vapor a sair delas e com um anel a sua volta, onde a neve tinha derretido assim que caíra. À volta de uma das "poças" havia flores que não eram maiores do que a unha do polegar de Ginny. Ela reconheceu-as como sendo um raro ingrediente para poções que tinham discutido numa das aulas. À volta da próxima "poça", que tinha cor azul e parecia expelir brilho próprio, havia cogumelos. Ginny não fazia ideia do que aqueles cogumelos poderiam fazer mas seria mais seguro não lhes tocar. Só havia mais uma "poça" rodeada de flores e era a mais distante do sítio onde tinha aterrado a vassoura. Eram pequenas plantas de flores tons de joias como rubis, safiras, esmeraldas, opala… Todas elas reluziam na escassa luz que a floresta permitia entrar. Cada cor parecia estar acompanhada pelo seu próprio cheiro. Ginny podia cheirar inúmeros aromas, desde doces até picantes, todos distintos e deliciosos. A flora formava um anel perfeito em volta da "poça", que ela sentiu que não devia ser atravessado. Ginny podia sentir cada vez mais poder a emanar até ela e Draco quanto mais se aproximavam da "poça".

"Hum, Draco, sabes o que é aquilo?", Ginny indicou as flores joias.

" Tudo o que sei é que as flores e a «poça» pertencem às fadas", respondeu Draco, "Bem, também sei que é melhor não tocar."

"Okay…", Ginny conseguia ouvir o aviso na voz dele e sentiu uma sensação de dejavú a descer sobre ela. Imediatamente, lembrou-se de ter sido acautelada para não ir para junto do anel; apesar de não saber das termas até há pouco tempo. Não, não era assim, eles tinham estado ali na noite passada. Draco devia tê-la avisado para não chegar perto do anel.

"_Não toques aí.", disse Draco apontando para as mais bonitas flores que ela alguma vez tinha visto na sua vida. As flores eram uma mistura de maravilhosas cores._

"_Então o que é que fazemos aqui se não lhes podemos tocar?", provocou Ginny._

"_Nadar.", disse Draco, com um brilho travesso nos olhos._

"_Mas existem alguns problemas.", respondeu Ginny._

"_E qual é?", perguntou Draco._

"_Número 1: está a nevar. 2: não tenho fato de banho. E 3: estamos ambos bêbedos.", apontou Ginny, desequilibrando-se enquanto descia da vassoura. Draco rodou a varinha e as roupas de Ginny foram trocadas por um bikini de tamanho reduzido. _

"_Tudo resolvido!", disse Draco, continuando logo de seguida quando a viu a erguer uma sobrancelha, "As termas são quentes logo a neve não importa, tu tens um fato de banho e quem se importa com estarmos bêbedos?"_

"_Tudo bem, acho que podemos ir nadar.", a Grinffindor fingiu suspirar de forma pesada mas estava entusiasmada por ir nadar, especialmente naquele lugar tão maravilhoso. Parecia a coisa certa para se fazer!_

_Draco já tinha saltado para uma das "poças", adornada com flores e cogumelos. Ginny caminhou calmamente até ele, apreciando a maneira como os olhos do rapaz acompanhavam o movimento das suas ancas a cada passo que dava. Quando o dedo grande do seu pé tocou a água quente, Ginny soltou um pequeno assobia permitindo, depois, ao pé entrar todo. O calor da água era bem vindo depois de dançar na neve por sabe Mrelin quanto tempo._

_Ficaram a relaxar na água até que um estranho barulho entrou pelos seus cérebros intoxicados. Soava como campainhas e fizeram o coração de Ginny cantar. Era a felicidade, esperança e beleza_ _num só som. Ambos contraíram os olhos para descobrir, no brilho desmaiado, de onde vinha o som. Ginny deixou sair um riso deliciado ao ver as fadas. As cores delas eram tão variadas como as flores joias onde elas estavam a dançar. Cada uma era mais bonita e única que a anterior._

"_São lindas!", Ginny respirou fundo, tentando absorver a imagem diante dela._

"_Não saias da «poça»! Quando elas desaparecerem, saímos.", avisou Draco. Mesmo bêbedo sabia que não deveria deixar a menina animada ao seu lado dançar com as fadas. Se deixasse, podia nunca mais tê-la de volta. Viram as pequenas criaturas de asas brincarem por mais um bocado até voarem para longe. Depois os dois foram-se embora._

O brilho nos olhos de Ginny reapareceu assim que ela se lembrou das fadas. Elas dançaram, brincaram e chapinharam na "poça". Ela lembrava-se de um casal de fadas a brincarem às escondidas nas flores, que serviam de camuflagem para se esconderem. Ela olhou para o Slytherin que deixou um sorriso escapar.

"Onde fomos a seguir?", perguntou Ginny, excitada pela possibilidade de um sitio inexplorado.

"Para o meu quarto.", Draco tinha chegado à conclusão de que a Gryffindor à sua frente era maravilhosa. Tinha espírito, fogo e vida dentro dela que eram algo inédito para ele. Era como se ela fosse uma chama e ele uma traça que só queria estar perto do calor. Não havia duvidas de que o seu quarto tinha sido o sitio onde eles foram depois das termas porém ele tinha uma certa curiosidade sobre como tinham eles chegado lá sem apanharem uma detenção do Filch e da Mrs. Norris. Ninguém era tão sortudo assim para andar tanto tempo pelos corredores sem esbarrar no Sr. Filch e na sua gata!

* * *

**Aqui está!**

**Quero agradecer ao CoveiroSensei por tudo o seu apoio. Aqui tens mais um e espero que esteja tudo bem contigo.**

**Muito obrigado também à FefsMalfoy pelo comentário.**

**E não me posso esquecer da ClauF que seguiu esta fic.**

**Muito obrigado a todos!**

**Eu e a autora estamos muito contentes com os comentários. Obrigada.**

**Beijos Hogwartizanos! E até ao próximo cap, o ultimo, infelizmente!**


End file.
